


Talk to Me

by vixensheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, lance talks about almost dying, late night bonding, lowkey allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixensheart/pseuds/vixensheart
Summary: Lance is grateful he's not dead. It's just...every now-and-again, he can't help but feel off. Like something should be different. Or that something is different. It's hard to explain, but luckily Hunk is willing to listen.





	Talk to Me

Lance stared at his hands. They looked as they always had; slender and long, with well groomed fingernails, because Lance liked the way his glossy nails looked. Yet lately, his hands felt foreign. Everything about himself felt vaguely foreign; as if he was having an out of body experience. Except he wasn’t, and every sharp pain brought on a pinch proved as such. 

 

“Lance?” 

 

He jerked his head up, meeting Hunk’s sleepy gaze. “Oh, uh, hey there, Hunk.” 

 

Hunk tilted his head to the side, peering inquisitively at him. He was garbed in his Altean pajamas, his dark hair mussed up from sleep. It was late; or at least, figuratively late. In space, time was truly a man-made construct, but sleep was still a must. 

 

“Why are you still awake?” Hunk asked, stifling a yawn. “It’s like, three in the morning, Earth time.” 

 

Lance shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep, I guess.” He looked back at his hands, the gears in his mind still churning. Hunk’s gaze lingered on him, making his skin prickle. 

 

“Is...everything okay?” Hunk asked. His expression, though baffled, was soft. Worried. Lance frowned, immediately feeling guilty. There was no reason to burden Hunk, he had enough to worry about they all did. So Lance forced his head to bob in a nod, his lips straining in a grin.    
  


“Yeah, everything’s fine.” 

 

Hunk frowned. “You don’t look fine. Not to sound weird, but you kind of look like you’ve seen a ghost, or something.” He padded down to the couch, plopping down next to Lance. “I know we haven’t really...talked much in awhile, but you can still tell me anything, man.” His expression was sincere, pleading almost, and Lance felt something in him twinge. He sighed, looking back down at his hands. They squeezed almost reflexively into a fists, as if on their own accord. 

 

“I dunno...I guess I just feel weird.”

 

“Weird?” 

 

“Yeah.” Lance paused, shooting Hunk a scrutinizing look. “Did...did Allura tell you what happened when we went to face Sendak?” 

 

Hunk raised a brow. “Uh...which time?” 

 

“At the planet with that shield. We had to fix it, or whatever.” 

 

“Oh, when your lion went offline? No. I thought your systems just went down after the power surge.” 

 

Lance sighed. “Oh.” 

 

“Why?” Hunk asked. 

 

He bit his lip, staring down at his lap. Lance was utterly grateful for Allura saving him. But he supposed he had yet to fully process the events himself. Had he actually died, then? Things were a bit...unclear. Allura hated to talk about it, and Lance didn’t know if he wanted to himself. He supposed that was why he felt...off. He’d stared death in the eye and came out relatively unscathed, but he felt both different and the same and it was bizarre. 

 

“When the shield went offline and shorted out, the electricity was going to hit Allura. So I pushed her out of the way and took the hit.” Lance paused, meeting Hunk’s gaze. “I, uh...I think I died.” 

 

Hunk gawked at him. “You  _ think? _ ” he yelped. Lance offered a one shouldered shrug and looked away. 

 

“Yeah. I’m not...really sure. I felt like I was on fire, and then there was...nothing. When I came to, Allura was there. She’d saved me, somehow.” Lance sighed and closed his eyes. “I guess that’s why I feel weird; I guess I feel like everything should feel different, somehow. But it doesn’t. And sort of does? I don’t know.” 

 

Silence filled the space between them. Lance could feel the couch move as Hunk shifted, and a weight pressed on his shoulder, coupled with the warmth of Hunk’s hand seeping through his threadbare shirt. Lance turned to him, blinking. 

 

“I had no idea,” Hunk murmured. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Lance shrugged. “It’s okay. Neither of us really like talking about it.” He paused, a ghost of a smile tickling his lips. “I think I scared the shit out of Allura,” he said, chuckling. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice her hovering over me for the next week.” 

 

Hunk snorted. “Honestly, I think we all did. But you two have gotten closer, so I mean, it wasn’t all that out of the blue.” 

 

His heart thumped oddly in his chest, the way it always did when he thought of Allura. Lance thought he should be used to thinking of her by now; he did it often enough. But his heart still thumped and his stomach still knotted and he felt warm and tingly all over. “Yeah, I guess we have, haven’t we?”

 

“And, for the record,” Hunk said, “I’m glad she saved you. I don’t think I’d be able to do all of this without you, you know.” 

 

Lance flushed, feeling rather embarrassed at the sudden proclamation. He knew logically hunk cared about him; he was his friend, after all. One of his best friends, really. But they hadn’t spent much time together, lately, so it was strange hearing those words spoken aloud. Though Lance couldn’t say he minded. “Thanks, man,” he said. Hunk grinned, pulling him in for one of his infamous bear hugs. 

 

“Don’t be afraid to come talk if you need it, Lance,” he murmured. “Even if I’m half asleep, I’ll still listen.” 

 

“Thanks, buddy” Lance mumbled into Hunk’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but relax into the embrace, feeling a little more whole. Sleepiness hit him like a train, and Lance stifled a yawn. Hunk chuckled, his shoulders jostling Lance. 

 

“Tired now, huh?” 

 

Lance nodded, burying his face in Hunk’s shoulder. “Mmhm.” 

 

“Come on, up you go,” Hunk said. “Don’t make me carry you.” 

 

A grin lingered on Lance’s lips as he followed his friend towards his room. It felt good to talk to Hunk, and get that off his chest. He should do that more often. Lance yawned, nearly tripping over his own two feet. Maybe tomorrow he would. For now, it was time to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some Lance and Hunk bonding, and I still have so many feelings about Lance almost DYING that this sort of happened.


End file.
